


riding into the sunset isn't as easy as it looks

by girodelles_waifu



Series: guess-the-author fills [12]
Category: CODE HERO - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu
Summary: The crew starts a new life after everything ends (if only they could stop arguing).
Series: guess-the-author fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745692
Kudos: 1
Collections: Guess the author round five





	riding into the sunset isn't as easy as it looks

“Give that back!”

“What is it, your journal?”

“Hey!”

**Confidential Case Files of Hal Jackson**

**Justin, don’t read this!**

“That’s specific.”

“And you’re reading it! Give it—”

“All right, all right…”

Hal yanks the notebook back, flipping through the pages to make sure none of them are torn.

_June 10, 1962_

_EXTERIOR - NIGHT_

_NARRATOR: Hal Jackson’s latest adventure is nearly at an end. But that begs the question: What is our hero supposed to do now? Over the course of this ~~haroweing~~ harrowing saga, not only did he face death at every turn, but he made new comrades. Perhaps he even found...LOVE._

_But, all things must come to an end, and so soon he will have to make a decision: will he return to his old life, or...will he rejoin his new friends...and ride off into the sunset...TO FIND NEW ADVENTURES?_

_Tune in for the next—_

“What are you two doing in there?” Vanessa opens the door and leans in, gesturing vaguely with a hammer. “I just finished the sign!”

**Nable**  
**Bruce**  
**Jackson**  
**Private Detectives**

They stand there looking up at the sign for a few moments. The setting sun glints through the trees behind them, just like a perfect movie ending.

“Lonely soldiers no more, huh,” Justin says, leaning an arm on Hal’s shoulder. Vanessa links elbows with him on the other side.

He can almost picture the credits, carefully hand-painted on frame by frame.

“Hang on,” Hal says. The credits in his head stutter for a few frames before pausing. “Why is my name last?”

“Uh…”

“I’m the one with actual qualifications!”

“‘Qualifications’ like your acting skills?” Vanessa says.

“Hey!”

“I was in the Army Rangers,” Justin cuts in. “I think that qualifies me for—”

“For getting handcuffed to a bar for two hours?”

“Now listen, we can all agree that was not my best day, so...”

**HAPPY END…?**


End file.
